1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video camera. More particularly, the present invention relates to a video camera which prevents a generation of a flicker resulting from a beat interference between an exposure time period of an imaging device and a blinking cycle of a fluorescent lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to one example of this type of a video camera, a level of a photographing signal outputted from an imaging portion is acquired for each field by a signal-level detecting device. A flicker detecting portion determines whether or not the acquired level has a fluctuation resulting from a flicker, and modifies a shutter speed when a determination result is affirmative. Thereby, it becomes possible to eliminate an adverse effect on an autofocus operation of the flicker.
However, in the above-described video camera, the level of the imaging signal is acquired for each field, and thus, it needs a plurality of field periods for determining whether or not the fluctuation resulting from the flicker occurs. Moreover, when it is intended to shorten the time period for determining the flicker, the accuracy for determination is deteriorated.